


Breakfast

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [47]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

The kitchen at Bag End smelled of muffins as Frodo wandered in dressed in his nightshirt. His hair was a dark tangle above sleepy blue eyes. 

"Sam?" he said, looking about. 'Where could he be?' 

He felt the teapot and found it was hot. Under a napkin was a plate of warm muffins. 

"Hmmm…," he puzzled, then felt arms encircle his waist and soft lips nuzzled the back of his neck. 

"Ready for breakfast?" 

"Ready for whatever you're serving, Master Gamgee." 

"'Tis muffins and tea to start," Sam murmured. 

Frodo smiled. "And then?" 

"Dessert." 

"My favorite part," Frodo sighed happily.


End file.
